The present invention relates to a muffler for use in a motorcycle.
In general, mufflers for a motorcycle are arranged at the respective lateral sides of the body of the motorcycle and each of the mufflers is fixedly secured to the body through a bracket which is secured to the outer cylinder of the respective muffler. When the volume of a sound arresting chamber within the muffler is made large, the performance of the engine and the sound arresting effect of the muffler can be enhanced, and, particularly, when the first sound arresting chamber at the side of the exhaust pipe, i.e. the upstream side is made large, the performance of the engine is enhanced.
On the other hand, since the space allowed to be occupied by the muffler in a motorcycle is greatly limited it is difficult to make the volume of the muffler large thereby resulting in difficulties to sufficiently enhance the performance of the output of the engine and the sound arresting effect of the muffler.